Blackfang
by dragonprincess1443
Summary: Blackfang, a Houndoom in a very wild world. taken away from his family and brought up by a pack of fox pokemon he grows up and tries to take back what was rightfully his.
1. the prince of shadows

**Blackfang**

I hear that I need to state that I dont own Pokemon, I Just made this story.

Ch 1 theUnlucky Stantler

The air was chilly on the Stantlers nose as it ate the dew covered grass in the early morning. Pines, junipers and oaks surrounded the small meadow where it stood and the sound of Tallow, Pigi and Swellow were light upon the air as they swooped up Caterpi and Wheedle for there morning meal. As the deer pokemon ate its ears were forever twitching in fear ready to hear the slightest sound of danger. But even with all of its listening it didn't realize that it was being watched..

Suddenly there was a snap as a twig broke under some animals paw only ten feet away. The Stantler started running in the other direction blind to the fact that it was surrounded. Jumping out of a patch of grass to the left of the beast two wild dog pokemon a Houndour and an Electrike roared and made the Stantler almost trip over itself as it turned the other way. They were right at its heels barking and growling. The Electrike jumped and grabed a hold of the stantlers leg which made it fall for a moment. The Electrike shot a small spark at the deer pokemon but it quickly jumped out of the way and gave a hind kick at the small electric dog knocking it into a small tree. The other one Houndour, came around the front getting ready to use a flamethrower but the stantler jumped again out of harms way and started running towards the edge of the forest. the houndour followed but not being a fast runner it could not keep up. The deer had almost gone into the forest when another presence quickly jumped in front of it.

"Houndooomm!"

Before the stantler knew what happened. A gigantic black dog pokemon with a whip-like tail and rams horns stood before it. For a second the deer stood terrified as the dark figure stood with all its dark power emitting from it. The black dog howled then rammed into the horrified Stantler, grabbed it around the neck and held it to the floor. The poochyena came running in and held the struggling creature down as the large black dog got ready to kill it. There was acrunching noise as he broke its neck and severed its windpipe. He lifted his head slowly The electrike came running even though it looked like it had ingered one of his paws and bowed down before the Big Black dog

"I congratulate you Blackfang. You are a true master hunter." the Houndour said bowing down at Blackfang's feet. It spoke

"Good job sir."

"Thank you Voltaire, but you know that both of you helped immensely."

Hephesta smiled. " you are welcome sir."

Are you alright Voltaire? She asked as she nudged the Electrike to lay down and rest.

"Im fine, just pulled a muscle that's all." he said quietly.

"Excuse me a moment" Blackfang quietly said to the two of them as he walked towards wherethe stantlerhadbeen standing alittle while ago.

"Come out Lobo! I know it was you who spooked the stantler." he said with pretend anger in his voice. Then out of a bush not five feet away a little black dog, although not resembling a houndour or houndoom with big paws andwhite stripesacross its back. he had a fluffy white tail that he was betweenhis legs in fright as he slowlywalkedtoand sat right down in front of Blackfang. He gave a whimper from fright then quickly spoke. He was a black Growlithe.

"I am sorry Blackfang. It wont happen again." but blackfang did not speak all he did was smile.

"Do not worry Lobo, I am not mad. This is only your first big hunt and it is ok to make mistakes." apparently this surprised the little dog pokemon because he looked up at his blackfang in wonderment.

"The only thing you must do is learn from your mistakes." he paused "like I had to when I was a pup." he patted the little puppy on the head for a moment "So tell me what your mastake was." he said even more gently than before.

Lobo thought for a moment then looking up hesitantly spoke again. " I made noise in the bush."

"Good, now tell me what you could have done different"

" I probibly could have been watching my surroundings more" Lobo said speaking with a little more bravery.

"Good, see, you know what you are doing. all you kneed is a little bit of practace.Now let us go back to Hephesta and Voltaire and go get the rest of the pack. I am sure your father would be happy to know what a fine son he has." he smiled again then started walking towards the leafy trees.

"Sir?" Lobo said quietly as he followed.

Yes?" Blackfang replied without stopping.

"How did you become so wise and strong?"

Blackfang paused. "well I was not alwase as wize and strong as I am now. alot has happened over the years."

"Oh please tell me sir.I want to be just like you when I get older." with that he ran and pounced onto Blackfang's back.

blackfang smiled"Alright I will tell you, little Lobo." He smiled and laughed asLobo hung onto his back like a little apom. "Just get off of me first."

---------------------------------------------

Ok so I started this story a few years ago when I was bored in english class so it probibly isnt that good but it turns out realy good later on. I hope I will be able to post the rest of it but right now I am realy buisy with school and dont know when I will get a chance. anyway go ahaid and review. I even take flames so whatever. ; ) Oh yea and after this the chapters will be much longer because I know people dont realy like short chapters.


	2. and it begens

chapter 2

Everyone was circled around a fire that one of the Arcanine had lit earlier that night. As everyone finished eating the dead stantler Blackfang went and sat in front of all the little pups who were playing in the light of the fire. "Do you want to hear a story?" He asked

The pups cheered. "Of corse we would love to hear a story!" Blackfang smiled.

"Alright then" Just as he spoke another big black dog, not quite as big; with horns like his came towards the group with another little pup, A houndour behind her.

"I heard you are going to tell a story blackfang."

"Yes pearl. Would you like to listen too?" as he spoke she sat next to the pups with the little one.

"I am sure that Orion here would love to hear a story." the little pup, who was one of the smallest youngsters in the clan yawned and nudged up ageist pearl (his mother).

Blackfang smiled at the little pup. The turning his attention to the others he began to speak.

"Alright" then I will began. Many years ago when I was a small pup..."


	3. whiptail

Ch 3.

The grassy hills of his home were one of the most beautiful places in the world at the time. War had not been an issue for over 300 years and everywhere the calmness of everyday life could be seen.

"Blackfang!" a tall strong Houndoom stood overlooking a grassy valley calling out to his young son. Whiptail was his name, the strongest pokemon in his pack of wild dog pokemon and also there leader.

They lived in the Dragonite Valley, where they hunted the Stantler, Senrate, and ratatas, and there clan was very happy and prosperous except for the occasional mix up or fight between there clan and the fox's.

Blackfang, who was a houndour came running up the hill with his best friend Flametail, a Growlithe the same age as him.

"Father!" Blackfang cried in delight. For Whiptail had been gone to make friends with the fox clan with a few others for a whole week. The large black dog Whiptail took his son close to him and ruffed his fur on the top of his head. "It is good to see you son. What have you and Flametail and you been doing?"

"Nothing much father. We have just been practicing our ember attacks by the river. But I have made sure that everything was kept safe."

"Good lad, now I am going to get back to the den and greet everyone." Whiptail left the two playful pups on the hill.

"Bye father!"

Flametail smiled. "Your dad is so cool Blackfang."

"Hay look over their!" Blackfang nodded to another little black houndour that was heading their way. "Its pearl."

The little black female houndour was running up the hill. "Hi guys!" she called. Flaimtail wagged his tail. But blackfang took off right for her. "Pearl!" she gave a little scream as she tried to duck out of the way of the charging Blackfang, but she was not quick enough and blackfang ran right into her and together they rolled down the hill and landed in a heap on the floor at the base of the hill.

"Blackfang!" she yelled as she lay there with blackfang halfway dazed on top of her. "Get off of me you mad dog!" Black fang came out of his daze and got up quickly.

"Oops sorry Pearl." he smiled.

"She smiled also." together the three of them were best friends, they had been ever sense they were born.

"I saw your father." She said happily

"Yes we just saw him too"

:Lets go back to the den so that we can hear all about what happened."

"Yea lets go." together the three friends started running towards the den that was right next to a great fir tree that stood alone in the valley.


	4. Shadowbind

Ch 4

"Rose, my love." Whiptail spoke sweetly to his mate Rose, who was a houndoom just like him. She smiled and nudged him with her nose. "We have done it." he said "we have made peace with Hephaestus and her fox clan." he nudged her with his snout affectionately "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Whiptail. And I am glad the campaign went well."

"I am really exited about all of this, it was your fathers dream you know."

"Yes I know"

Rose, her name said all about her. Beautiful, graceful and kind but also brave, proud and full of fighting spirit. Everyone in the clan looked up to her for her wisdom and hope. And she seemed to always know what was going on. She was born daughter of the last great leader of the pack. Her father Darkpaw was a kind and much loved leader and he had passed that kindness to her. She had grown up with responsibility and power but had never used it for her own benefit. Whiptail looked at her affectionately. But thinking for a moment suddenly felt sad.

Rose looked at him. It was to bad he would not tell her what was wrong. Instead she decided to change the mood. "The scouts have caught a stantler so we will feast in celebration of this wonderful occasion." she said happily. Whiptail smiled a weak smile.

"You are too good for me dear Rose."

"Hello, Whiptail." A female voice called from behind the pair. Whiptail and Rose turned around and saw a female Miteena walking from within her burrow. She came up close to whiptail and gave him a little lick on the snout. The miteena then bowed to Rose but then turned her attention to Whiptail again.

"It is good to see you Winter" whiptail said with a pretend happy smile. Rose smiled too.

"Hello Winter." she said very calmly. The two females stared at each other, Winter with a small grin, and Rose with a sad look in her eyes.

Whiptail not knowing what to do between the two females left a long pause before saying anything else. I think we should talk in private." he said to Winter. Turning to Rose he gave an apologetic look . "Is that alright with you Rose?" His mate nodded her head giving a fake smile.

"Go ahead, I have things to get done anyway"

She turned and walked away towards a couple of female Mantrakes (yellow electric type dogs with a large crest on their heads) down the hill a short ways "there will be a great feast for all of your returns tonight so don't be long." she said still with her pretend happy smile.

When they were out of the view of Rose Whiptail turned to Winter angrily. "How dare you do something like that in front of Rose!"

She gave him a sad pout "but Whiptail, it has been too long I missed you so much. Why did you haft to go and stay with that little rose?" she wept a small tear. "What about what we shared?"

Whiptail gave a sigh. "What we shared..."

"You know I still haven't told him who his father is, my little shadowbind." she said sadly.

"Must you remind me of the mistakes we made?" Whiptail said almost yelling.

There was silence as they were now walking through the valley forest a half a mile away from the clans den. She stopped next to a cool river and drank a little bit, light that filtered down from between the trees fell on her back and made her long black fur shine. He was calm now and looked fondly upon his secret mistress with a forbidden love. But as he watched her drink he felt his heart break in two. "It is not fair" he said quietly. Winter turned to look at him. "Oh how foolish a dog am I" he cried out. "I do not deserve to be lord of this pack." Winter moved to his side affectionately.

"Whiptail..."

"I cannot keep going like this" he said "I cant have both of you...and yet I cant let ether one of you go..."

Winter slowly walked towards him and rubbed her body next to his. She felt like there was nothing she could do for him except be there for him.

"I love you winter" he said with tears in his eyes

"I love you too Whiptail." she replied as she continued to touch him affectionately.

Not far off a pair of bright red eyes watched and flared with a secret anger.

"Tag your it!" Pearl said happily jumping from behind a tree at Blackfang and tapping him on the shoulder.

Not expecting the attack Blackfang lost his balance and fell down into the grass.

Flametail and Pearl burst out laughing as blackfang got up and brushed the weeds from his fur. "Hay that's not fair!"

Pearl smiled. "I'm sorry Blackfang I didn't mean to knock you over." she brushed up against him and gave him a quick lick on the snout which made him blush uncontrollably. On the near by a pair of dark angry eyes watched as the threesome continued their merry making. The shadow y figure jumped out of the bushes revealing himself to the playing pups. He was black, shaggy, but lean and fit. His young red eyes had not seen more than two seasons but he held a stance of a pro battle pokemon. Blackfang, Pearl and Flametail stopped chasing each other around. Looking at the intruder blackfang gave him a dirty look and started talking casually.

"Shadowbind! What are you doing in the bushes like that? Do you like spying on all of us?" he moved with a proud march up to the Poochyena and gave a big smile. "Haha! I am just kidding, come on over and play with us Shadowbind the more the merrier." Blackfang held out his paw for a friendly hi five but shadowbind slapped it away bitterly.

"Humph" he growled "I don't want to play with you weaklings, I have battle training to do." with his final words he ran off back through the bushes and out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Flametail said puzzled.

"I don't know" Blackfang answered shaking his head

"Come on guys, we should be getting back. It will be getting dark soon." Pearl said with a little cute smile. "Race you home!"

Rose sat next to a large tree in the middle of the clan's valley. All around her growlithe, houndoom, electrike, Poochyena, and arcannine were in there little family groups having fun and greeting the ones that had just came home. " I wonder where my little blackfang is. And where that devil dog winter and Whiptail are."

"Rose my lady" a large male Arcannine named Prometheus (named after the Greek Titan who brought fire to mankind) walked alongside his own mate another Arcannine named Selene towards her. She gave a weak smile to them so as to not let her sadness show.

"Hello good friends" she said in her usual cheerful self.

"Ma'am we came to tell you that the feast is ready. We can start eating whenever you wish."

"Thank you for telling me. But we must wait for Whiptail he went into the forest for a little while.

"Alright, see you in a little while then." the happy pair smiled kindly and walked off.

"How could you do this to me Whiptail?"


End file.
